Walter Simpson
Dr. Walter Simpson (ウォルター・シンプソン Warutā Shimpuson) was the father of Jennifer Simpson, the protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. While Jennifer had believed him to be missing (presumed dead), she later finds him in the Barrows Mansion, now merely a skeleton in a doctor's coat. Before his death, he wrote a letter detailing what had happened to him. Personality Little is known about Walter's personality, with only the information in his letter to go by. He seems to have felt he was guilty of failing to protect humanity from the demon twins, clearing expressing in his final note that he feels he should have done something to stop them following their birth (it is likely he feels he should have killed them). It is also implied that he has a great love for his daughter, who it is revealed is Jennifer. Jennifer confirms to herself that she is his daughter upon recognizing her name written three times in the last lines of his letter, suggesting she was the last thing he thought of during the moments prior to his death. Biography Walter Simpson worked as an obstetrician in England. While on duty one day in November 1986, he was called to the Barrows Mansion to assist a woman whose labor was already in progress: Mary Barrows. The novelization reveals he was only called to help Mary because his wife was a Barrows, and also implies he knew about the curse of the Barrows. He soon arrived at the mansion and assisted in the delivery of twin boys, the nefarious Barrows twins Bobby and Dan. Immediately following both their deliveries, they proceeded to eat his right hand. Mary then apparently decided Walter knew too much to be allowed to leave (and perhaps because he threatened to kill her children or release knowledge of them to the public), and so she sealed him in and left him to die, in the room where he helped deliver the children. In his last moments, he wrote a postmortem letter to his daughter. He apparently suffocated to death shortly after finishing his letter. Letter 11. 10. 1986. This is the 3rd day I, Dr. Walter Simpson, have been in here. I'll not last long. Before I die, I will record this... There are twin children who are a blemish on this world. When the lady was to give birth, I was called to this house. She gave birth to two child... no, demons. When they were born, they ate my right hand. They were ill, their bodies deformed... they should have died. But they lived... I should have tried to... Breathing is painful. The air in this room is already gone... They are in a cradle under the star... Jennifer... Jennifer... Jennifer... Trivia *Walter has only been seen alive in the opening of the port for the PSX, where it was vaguely possible to see two hands (presumably Walter's) holding a newborn deformed baby (presumably Bobby). *According to the Japanese novelization, Walter was skilled in obstetrics and gynecology. *If the sealed room is opened before the Demon Idol or the Scepter is found, Walter's corpse and bag will not be there. However, this seems to have changed in The First Fear PS1 version. Jennifer can find both before finding the items. *Walter was most likely the inspiration of Philip Hamilton of Clock Tower 3, as the two were the games' respective protagonists' father who were killed by a member of the Barrows family many years prior to the game. Simpson, Walter Simpson, Walter Simpson, Walter Simpson, Walter